Episode 43
Make Characters So Anybody Can Tell Who They Are by Just Their Silhouettes (キャラクターはシルエットだけで読者に見分けがつくように描きましょう, Kyarakutā wa shiruetto dake de dokusha ni miwakega tsukuyōni kakimashō) is the forty-third episode of the Gintama anime and is a two-part episode. Part A Introduction As Kagura tries to return to the Yorozuya, she witnesses the aftermath for the rest of the cast while Otae, Sacchan, and Catherine all try to go for the series' heroine position. Plot After the events of the last Episode, Shinpachi is with Hasegawa and Gin at Otose's snack bar explaining that Kagura left for her home planet. However, Kagura is waiting outside wanting to witness how sad they will all be because of her absence. She finds out though, that everyone doesn't worry about her and her spot as a heroine is threatened by Otae, Catherine and later Sachan, who all apply to enter the Yorozuya. As they are fighting about who is more suitable for the heroine role, Hasegawa, Shinpachi and Gin explain to them that the heroine must have three different aspects to be successful and these are; Face, Style and Personality. One by one they are all tested in these three sectors with Catherine quickly getting eliminated. As Hasegawa explains about the Style and body figure a heroine must have, Otae punches him through the shop, so it is up to Shinpachi to choose the winner between Sachan and Otae in the last sector. Shinpachi being a little dazed off chooses Otsu, so Sachan and Otae beat up both Gin and Shinpachi. They walk away to solve their problem alone. Otose then shows Gin and Shinpachi that Kagura is back in the store and she is currently eating. Characters *Otose *Shimura Shinpachi *Hasegawa Taizou *Kagura *Sakata Gintoki *Umibozu (flashback) *Catherine *Shimura Tae *Sarutobi Ayame Trivia *Otae brings a bottle of sake called "Oniyome". This means Demon Bride and it is a parody of Onigoroshi sake. *Sachan insults Otose by telling her she looks like Orochimaru. It's the same Orochimaru from the Naruto series. He was also dubbed by the same voice actor as Otose. Otose even imitates Orochimaru by making a huge snake-like tongue just like the one Orochimaru has *When Hasegawa talks about a style a heroine should have, he parodies Gendo from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He even takes the same pose as he did. Furthermore, the same voice actor dubbed both of these characters. Part B Introduction Katsura enlists the Yorozuya to help him save Elizabeth, but the difficulty of sneaking in forces them to bring in an expert to help them. Plot Katsura is treating the Yorozuya and wants to ask for a favour. An evil magistrate with the name Chintaro Toyama has captured Elizabeth and he is going to execute her, so they must go and save her. The Yorozuya go to a Kunoichi Cafe where Sachan is working and ask for her help to be trained to ninjas. Sachan initially refuses as she has Bakufu connections, but Gin smashes her phone with his wooden sword. She then explains that she has her job to attend to, but Gin grabs her glasses in an instant without her realizing, so she messes up at her work. She is shortly fired and has no choice but to help the group with their training. She hands them some ninja outfits and their training is about to begin Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Sarutobi Ayame *Hattori Zenzou Trivia *Part B belongs to episode 44 *Sachan's introduction in the first part begins with a line from "The Tale of the Heike". It is an epic account of the struggle between the Taira and Minamoto clans for control of Japan. *Sachan mentions Pe and Pahko Hayashisa. This is a husband and wife team of comedians in Japan. *"Kunoichi" is a term for female ninja and "megane" means "glasses". Sachan later calls herself 91 Mega (kyuichi mega), making a play of 9 (kyu) and 1 (ichi) and Mega (from megane). *Gin talks about "cannon", "tank" and "char exclusive". These are from Gundam and they are used to describe Red, Highspeed and distinguish it from others. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes